Pharaoh's Slave
by pharaohatemuYouTube
Summary: Lelouch vi Britannia was sold into slavery by the emperor as a diplomatic move to keep peace. This is a MAJOR crossover and a warp in events, so just forget about both series and enjoy!


**Ch. 1 The Slave Prince**

"He's here Your Highness."

The pharaoh nodded and a tall, thin boy was brought in chains before him. He was thrown to the floor. He looked weak, but his will was strong.

Atemu smirked and stood up, "Well well well, this is the prince traded off for peace, huh?" He bent down and lifted up the boy's head to look into his eyes. "Stunning violet. I heard the Empress Marianne had those eyes before she died. Obviously you inherited much of her."

The prince glared at the pharaoh and spat in his face. Atemu wiped his face angrily and a guard came around and slapped the prince hard across the face. His feet lifted the ground as he flew a few feet.

"You have no status here Prince Lelouch. Your family abandoned you for their country's safety. Obey me and you shall have a comfortable life, disobey and I'll make sure to break you in."

Lelouch stood up and looked down at the ground, no words came to reply. Atemu walked over to him until he was inches away. His hands stroked the boy's hair. It was velvet in his hands. He then moved his hand down to stroke his arms, they were smooth and youthful. The pharaoh felt his patience wane. He wanted to take this boy. He wanted to claim him.

"Guards, bring him to my bedroom. Make sure he can't move an inch when I arrive there." The guards bowed and dragged him away. Lelouch fighting the entire time, "Let me go! Let me go!"

Atemu ate half his dinner and brought the rest to the bedroom. The boy was tied to the bed, hands above his head and feet securely chained.

"You're so thin. I'm sure the journey here wasn't pleasant. If you please me tonight, I'll let you have this food I brought."

Lelouch chuckled, "Just because I'm a prisoner you think I'll obey you just for some food? I won't give in that easily, Your Highness."

"Your Highness" was filled was bitter sarcasm. Atemu couldn't take it anymore, he had to break him.

Atemu stripped his clothes off. Lelouch looked alarm, "What the hell are you doing?!"

Atemu chuckled, "You didn't think I brought you in here to sleep, did you?"

Lelouch started to struggle as Atemu hungrily walked towards him. He grabbed a knife and cut away the Britannian attire. His body was as beautiful as he had imagined.

The pharaoh couldn't resist getting on top of him and licking him. The boy flinched as Atemu's tongue ran across his delicate skin. Atemu couldn't help but go to his nipples. Lelouch gasped in surprise. "No, stop…" His body was unwillingly responding to the sensation.

"Why should I stop when you're obviously enjoying this?" The pharaoh mused.

The prince's face flushed in shame, his breath becoming hotter and jagged. Atemu then went to kiss his lips, but apparently Lelouch wasn't ready to give in quite yet. "You bit me! I'll make you pay for that!"

The pharaoh made his way down and lifted the boy's legs up to get good access. Lelouch was about to say something, but Atemu started to enter him. Lelouch's eyes widened in shock. He groaned in pain as his body was being filled.

Atemu sighed, "It's all the way in. How does it feel? To be the pharaoh's bitch?"

Lelouch's eyes watered slightly with the pain, but he couldn't look down. He stared angrily at the ceiling. Atemu started to move. Lelouch bit his bottom lip to stop himself from whimpering.

"Ah, you're so tight. It's wonderful. If you would have been nicer, I could have prepared you."

Lelouch responded by biting his lip harder, a trickle of blood started to fall down and caress his neck. Atemu couldn't wait any longer; he decided to pick up the pace. The boy cried out at first, but then his body realized that this was good. All of his sensitive spots were being pounded, over and over again.

Atemu started to pant, beads of sweat running down his face. The prince was relaxing. His skin flushed as his blood was pounding through his body. His breath was palpable.

The pharaoh couldn't resist, he had to force his captive to make more noise. He bent over and started to play with his nipples as he continued to thrust. Lelouch stiffened, trying to resist his body's urge.

"Don't fight it. Embrace it." And that was all that the pharaoh had to say. Immediately Lelouch let out a moan. His cock responded by getting harder.

Atemu looked down, "Looks like someone is reaching their limit. We'll have to work on your stamina." He slowed down his movements, making Lelouch ache with the need to cum.

Lelouch panted quietly, sexual frustration growing in his expression. The pharaoh smiled mischievously, "Shall I let you cum?"

The boy looked the other way, his breath still harsh. Atemu grabbed his hard manhood and Lelouch gasped in surprise. "So? Shal I let you cum?" He slowly stroked it.

The prince was stubborn, but even he had to give in to his body's urges. He replied, "Yes, please."

That's all the pharaoh needed to hear. He quickened his movements once again, while stroking the boy's length. They panted and moaned together in harmony. Lelouch jerked as his manhood released. Atemu thrust harder and he released himself inside.

They both lay there, panting.

Atemu got up and untied Lelouch. The boy curled up, too tired to do anything.

So many of you have been wanting updates! Especially on Betrayal of Friends. I honestly hate it and will rewrite it. It'll be MUCH better. So just be patient with me and let this warm you up for later stuff!


End file.
